Buttercup's Secret
by Ginger Flowerz
Summary: Today was like any other day we went to school, fought crime, ate dinner, then we chilled, but I have a secret that I cant tell anybody, not even tell my sisters! In process of rewriting!
1. Going

**Well, sorry. I hope the second version is better than the first one. If you read my first version please give me feedback on how I did.**

* * *

"Hey Blossom I'm gonna go chill, I'll be back by sunrise." "Okay Buttercup. Be careful, if anything happens call me." "Bye Buttercup." My blonde sibling called from the kitchen where she was making dinner.

I grabbed my bookbag and walked outside, while the door closed behind me. Then I launched myself into the air where I began my flight to the park. 'Gosh how I love the feeling of the cool night air on my skin in mid flight.' When the park came into view I landed near the park bathrooms. I hid in a bush and searched for any signs of life, when I saw none I walked into the bathroom.

I changed out my standard green P.J.'s for a black corset that pushed my 34DD boobs together. Under a black cropped hoodie that had bear ears on the top, and neon green faux fur on the inside, that was left open. Above a skin tight pair of black skinny jeans, that was held up by a dark green pyramid stud black belt. I exchanged my fluffy slippers for my regular black boots.

I looked in the mirror, and styled my short hair into my usual scene fringe covering my left eye, with my green streak on the left. Then I straightened my black captive bead nose piercing, and my dark green snake bites. Then I make sure I didn't lose any of my earrings or gauges. 'I look great all I need is a little makeup.' Some thick eyeliner, a little mascara, and a bit of blood red lipstick outlined with black. 'Perfect.' I walked outside and began playing with my black dog collar choker, waiting for him.

* * *

**Ginger: Now a thanks to my reviewers! My very first reviewer was a guest. Thank you. And I will update as fast as I can. : )**

_**Buttercup: Yeah. I know I'm awesome. But still thank you for telling me! **_

**Orchid (My OC that I will introduce in later chapters): Gosh Butters conceded much. I mean you are awesome but haven't you heard of something called being humble? **

_**Buttercup: I'm gonna ignore what you just said because Ginger said that I could fight you later now our second**_** _reviewer, _****_Chocoholic345._**

**Ginger: I hope you like the plot twist too. I put as much detail as I could think of... And no she is not... Though I can see how you came to that conclusion. I also fixed it to the best of my ability. **

_**Buttercup: Well just wait til you read chapter two! WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS THINK I'M A HOOKER? IS IT 'CAUSE OF MY TITS? I HATE THEM! IF IT WAS UP TO ME I'D BE AN A-CUP. Oh and it drove me crazy too. **_

**Orchid: My boobs are bigger than mine so stop whining. Also I'm sure Ginger did the best she could. Now on to our third and final reviewer, ThatBadAuthor. **

**Ginger: Thank you very much that means a lot! I hope I can continue keeping you interested. I will work on it. I'll keep that in mind. Thank you I feel they are really OOC but okay. I'm glad someone thinks I'm interesting! Cool I'm unique! Thank you very much I will! Hope you enjoyed your Christmas! Buttercup and Orchid is to busy fighting to comment on this review... Sorry. *Marches off to stop them.* ... *Brings them back tied together... Nudges them with her foot.* **

_**Buttercup and Orchid: We are very sorry and we will see you next chapter. **_


	2. Meeting

**I feel really good about this chapter.! I could really use a Beta. Also I Do NOT Own PPG! Enjoy. **

* * *

I waited there for about ten minutes when, I heard the sound of footsteps. I was about to hide when a deep sensual voice came out of nowhere. In a teasing tone it asked "Excuse me miss but have you seen my girlfriend around anywhere?" I smile. "No, but I'm waiting on my boyfriend. He's kinda late did you perhaps run into him?"

By the time I was done he was in front of me. He scooped me up in a bone shattering hug and his lips descended upon mine, we started slow. Then the passion really started to grow, he flicked his tongue across my bottom lip. Begging for entrance, which I eagerly granted. Soon our lips, teeth, and tongues were in an all out battle for dominance. He won.

He slowly ran his tongue against the roof of my mouth, the feeling of the warm metal attached to the wet muscle that that he currently had inside my mouth, sent wet warmth to pool in my pantys. I moaned and hopped on to him. His hands traveled from my back to squeeze my firm ass. My hands tangled into his perfectly shaggy hair. I ground against him. He finally pulled back, and I hopped off embarrassed. We were both out of breath. That's when I got a good look at him.

He was wearing a green Godsmack Tee shirt, that was tight enough to show his finely toned body. He is muscular but not overly so he's just perfect. He was wearing some regular black jeans that fit perfect. I love the way that they were slightly bleached on the front thighs. Let's not forget about his usual black converses with the dark green laces.

I finally got to his face. His Raven black hair was in his forrest green eyes making him look more like an emo kid... Not that I'm complaining, I love when his hair gets shaggy. I could barely make out the glint from his neon green eyebrow ring, above his left eye.

"Butch why did you kiss me so suddenly?" I felt a familiar heat slowly creep across my face. He stuck his tongue out. I saw the glimmer coming off of the piece of black metal that caused me to, act like an animal in heat moments ago. "Well... I'm letting my brothers know why I've been sneaking off like I have been since we got together. I needed a little bit of courage, and now that I have it. Shall we be on our way?" He gestured to the sky. I floated off the ground a little. I giggled. "We shall."

We raced to Casa De JoJo. I won of course. I grew more nervous as we got closer to the door. I stopped his hand from turning the nob. "I... I don't think I can do this. What if they get mad? Are you sure we have to do this?" "Of course you can do this Butterbabe. I don't care if they get mad you are now my sole reason for living. I won't let anything tear us apart, not even my brothers. Yes. I'm sure we have to do this it's only right. I want to 'officially' meet your sisters one day too." "Okay. Your right. I'm Buttercup! Toughest of the PowerPuffs, and not afraid of anything... Let's go inside."

The door opened to Brick and Boomer playing Call of Duty Black Ops 3, in a messy living room. They didn't even look up to see who walked in. That puzzled me. It also reminds me of this funny joke. It's a knock, knock joke. It goes...

Knock, knock.

Come in.

Because when your Batman it doesn't matter who's there.

I love that one, probably because I love Batman. I giggled a little. Butch called out to his siblings. They didn't respond, so he wordlessly walked over to to the wall and unplugged the T.V. Brick jumped up. "What the Fuck is Wrong with You Butch!? I Almost beat My highscore!" Boomer just growled in agreement. Butch held up a hand and motioned for me to go over to him.

So I silently did as requested, doing a great impression of a tomato. I'm pretty sure no one can blush harder than I am right now.

*Somewhere in the sparkly gay vampire universe*

Bella started scratching behind Jacobs giant wolf ears and his mouth dropped open with his tongue hanging out. Right now he was in pure ecstasy. 'Is this how good sex feels?' The sixteen year old virgin thought. Everything was going great.

Then Bella tensed up for a second, then proceeded to sneeze so hard that she hit the ground and knocked herself out. Seth got up from the tree he was sitting under and pointed at Jake's shocked form. "Ewwww! Dude your mouth was open!" That snapped said wolf out of it enough to lick the ground a few times and start plotting the murder of the person who he thought caused it.

*Back to the Powder Puff universe*

Brick and Boomer froze like water to become ice. "Brick, Boomer I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend of six months." He gave me a quick peck on the lips. He pulled back with a slight pink on his cheeks. Their jaws hit the floor when Brick stopped gaping like a fish. His voice frighteningly calm.

"Do you understand what you've just done? You led the enemy to our lair, and for what?! So you could get laid?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BUTCH?! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CAUSE PROBLEMS LIKE YOU DO? *sigh* never mind. Boomer! Tie her up right now I'll get butch." I was struck. He got my Solar Plexus. Instant mix for unconsciousness. Then there was nothing. The last thing I remember is Butch screaming my name.

Funny I always thought the first time I'd hear that, would be on the night we popped our cherrys. Well at least his voice was filled with concern for my well being. He will be a great father. He cares about everything so much. Maybe we can start a family someday.

* * *

**Orchid: Time for another round answer reviews and thank reviewers! First on our list is... Carpe Diem Vampire! Come on down and claim your prize! **

**Ginger: No problem it's a wonderful if they were caught senario! I hope You'll like the finished product, and thank you I certainly will! : ) **

_**Buttercup: Yeah. Rose is as badass as me sometimes. On to our second contestant... SilverTear4351.**_

**Ginger: Well of course... But I have decided that I'm gonna keep it teen rated this time but it WILL be really steamy! Thank you very much. **

_**Buttercup: This is MY life we are talking about!...**_

**Orchid: ... Thank you Ginger loves hearing that! Now our third contestant, Lys Dis! **

**Ginger: I know right! **

_**Buttercup: I think they are being sarcastic. **_

**Orchid: It was wasn't it? See you next time! **


	3. Waking Up

**So I decided that I'm going to make it as mature as I can... That's it.**

* * *

I slowly came to with a ferocious headache. When my eyes finally somewhat adjusted, I noticed a warm body beside me. Not just any body, this sexy physique belonged to my boyfriend Butch. I moved my hand to stroke his peaceful sleeping face, only to find it was shackled to the bed. I checked the rest of my limbs, I couldn't move anything more than a few inches. Noticed the same with Butch.

I flailed about as much as I could, but for some reason I couldn't break the shackles or the bed. I guess that woke Butch up, because I heard a pained groan. "Butch! Where the Hell we?" "In my room. I'm so sorry Buttercup. I didn't know they'd react this badly."

I was losing control of my temper by this point. I screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? YOU PUSH ME INTO 'MEETING' YOUR BROTHERS, AND NOW I'M TIED TO A FUCKIN' BED BEING HELD AGAINST MY WILL! Oh My Gawd! It's almost morning! I'm never out passed three. My sisters must be worried sick! I've got to get home as soon as possible." By this point I was thinking out loud.

My voice has now lowered to a whisper. "Do you know where my phone is? I gotta call Blossom and tell her I'm okay, or everyone is in for a very bad day. It was at this moment that I was calm enough the realize our compromising positions.

I was shackled to the black metal frames of a California King size bed. It had black satin sheets with neon green satin pillows and a deep dark forest green satin comforter. We were next to each other our limbs away from our abdomens. I blushed as thoughts from earlier made themselves known.

"What's wrong? Why are you blushing?" "Ummm... You... Me... Bed..." I blushed harder. I watched the emotions flit across his face. First confusion, then worry, more confusion, concentration, and finally understanding. As a blush slowly creeped across his tan flesh.

The doorknob jiggled a little bit as the door opened. Two figures came into the room. The sudden bright light made me temporarily blind. When my eyes finally adjusted. The Red and Blue blurs that they were turned out to be Brick and Boomer. With equally sadistic grins on their faces.

Boomer stared at us for a second. "Hey Brick. Why do you think the love birds are blushing?" "Maybe it's because we tied them up on the bed together." "Are they really the tough ones of the groups?" "I know right. After seeing them blush like this." "I know man. It kinda makes you wonder."

Brick developed an evil gleam in his eyes. In a sickly sweet voice that made me shiver in fear. "You must be thirsty." He offered my sexy Ravenette a cup. Butch drank half, then glanced at me pleadingly.

"How could I be so irresponsible?" He moved the cup to my lips. I drank greedily. Feeling the cool liquid travel over my tongue and down my parched throat was the most satisfying thing ever. Even more than beating up Ace after he rejected me again before I got with Butch. I'm glad he rejected me. I can't imagine my life without Butch. I should go by and thank Ace, maybe flaunt what he will now never have a little bit. You see before I got with Butch I used to bind my chest and wear baggy boy clothing. Then After getting together with him I felt the need to look good for him. So I started putting effort into my appearance.

My train of thought was disrupted but two blue and red dipshits laughing laughing hysterically. 'What the Hell are you...' I'm not making a sound. I try to struggle, I can't move. Oh shit I can't move. What did they drug me with? Wait! Why did they drug me?! Once again my thoughts were interrupted by a red Asshat. "Do you like your accommodations? Yes? No? Maybe? I don't know. Will you repeat the question?" We both laid there unable to communicate with the world outside of our minds. The blue Asswipe smirked.

"We'll take that as a No. Maybe it's too cold in here?" He waited for a response he knew wasn't coming. "Okay then. It must be too hot let's cool you down! I think your problem is with all those clothes your wearing. Let's get rid of them." He untied Butch and tugged off his godsmack shirt, then his pants. His boxers were black with neon green lettering stating that he was a bad boy. My line of sight traveled up to hid perfectly formed abs. No one can beat my boy's abs... Ever. Not even John Cena or any other wrestler!

When I finally noticed that Boomer untied me. He was already tugging off my pants. I now regret my choice of underwear today. Granted I was expecting to get laid. I didn't want anyone but Butch to see them though. My see through black lace pantys with dark green pull strings were now bared to the world... Or at least everyone in this room. Which was two primary colors too many. He then cut my corset off to show off my thin dark green bra with the black lace over the green, that I was wearing for extra support.

They blushed. The ginger whistled as his ruby eyes took in my scantily clad body. "Well someone's dressed to impress. Looks like someone was looking to get lucky. I didn't figure you the type. I thought she would be a prude, but I guess she is a closet perv." Then Blues Clues grinned. "I told you so Dude. You owe me fifty bucks." Brick regretfully handed his Blue brother a fifty dollar bill. Then after sharing a look, they just turned arising and walked to the door. Boomer cut off the light and walked downstairs. Brick looked back at us. "Don't worry we sent a text to your Red Demoness of a sister. So she won't be expecting you until tonight." He shut the door and his footsteps grew faint. I laid there staring at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Well I think that was awesome! Way way better than the first attempt!**

**Ginger: Thank you very much EmoScene. I have fixed that to the best of my ability. I will if only for you my number one fan of this fic.**

**Orchid: I thank you also. In fact if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be created. Ginger named you my Godmother. EmoScene has 100% permission to use me, Orchid how ever she wishes.**

_**Buttercup: She only did that because she isn't into PPG anymore. So she probably won't use Orchid again..**_

**Ginger: WTF!? BC. I thought we were friends! You hate the new show they came out with too. Sadly it's true though PPG just doesn't tickle my fancy anymore. No it's not because of the new show. I just don't feel it anymore okay. I'm only finishing this for you guys. I am very sorry that its taking so long. My only excuse is my muse for this fic is dead and gone. Sorry. I'm trying though.**

**Orchid: If anyone wants to adopt it please PM Ginger. There will be a couple of requirements but it's nothing too big.. Or specific. You'll just have to talk to Ginger for specifics... Or if you have ideas that you really want to see in this fic.**


	4. Chapter 9

I am once again sorry about no update but I really need to finish all my stories so there will be no updates on anything but Buttercup's Secret until I complete it. It would. Help if you vote on the poll. If you have any Idea's on how to continue any of my stories leave a review or pm me. If my poll is not there please let me know. I'm kinda doing everything on my Samsung Galaxy Note 4.. Soooooooo... It's kinda hard. Thank you for all those waiting for my other stories in going in order of when I came up with them so. When. I complete Buttercup's. I Will start back on Another LoveMe Job. Thank you. I have no excuse for this.


	5. Chapter 6

New poll please vote. Only one more chapter until the new stuff!


End file.
